


Of Air Salonpas and Wrist Massages

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Medical Conditions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: Sakusa has sore wrists after a round-robin game, Iwaizumi is busy, Hinata helps instead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 236
Collections: Hinata has the Highest Body Count of Olympic Village 2021





	Of Air Salonpas and Wrist Massages

It all starts after game two. Kiyoomi’s wrists are aching, but it’s not out of the range of a normal pain and Iwaizumi’s workload is high, considering Miya rolled his ankle at the end of the fifth set. It still doesn’t stop him from rolling his wrists around to try and chase that crack that will alleviate the pressure, but it’s almost a moot point--that relief hasn’t come in a very long time.

The fact that he’s careful about how far he pushes his body is a testament to the fact he’s now playing at the Olympics, instead of nursing a broken body with just a degree to his name. The long term effects of being hyper-mobile, a contortionist, Ehlers-Danlos--whatever you want to call it--are a lifetime of arthritis and pain that Kiyoomi’s felt since he was seventeen. Even though Komori brushes him off as a hypochondriac complainer, Kiyoomi shoots his cousin a rude gesture every time he hears the disappointment behind the cheerful comment.

He’s only knocked out of his reverie when he makes it back to his room and showers off the game's grime. Just as Kiyoomi exits the bathroom, there’s a knock on his door. It’s like clockwork: Hinata stands in the doorway just as he reaches for the can of Air Salonpas.

“Hurting?” Hinata’s question is obvious but spoken in so few words. Kiyoomi grunts in agreement as he sprays some over his wrists, flexing as the cooling sensation from the menthol seeps into his skin.

Hinata takes in a deep breath, as if he’s sniffing the air, and invites himself into Kiyoomi’s room. With a smile, he reaches out toward Kiyoomi’s hands. “May I?” After Kiyoomi holds out his hands in agreement, Hinata dips into the hand sanitizer kept on the nightstand, and cradles the hand in his.

Kiyoomi is no stranger to massages, but it’s usually him digging into the inside of his wrists to chase whatever relief he can. Hinata’s warm hands overtake the cooling sensation that the menthol brings, but it’s nice not to have to do this himself.

The thing is, it feels more than good. It's criminally good. Hinata can reach places that Kiyoomi can’t easily get to, even in all his hypermobility. While the wrist currently being worked by Hinata is superheated as he gently manipulates the bones and tendons within, his other wrist, in the absence of touch, has ice tingling up his veins. Against his will, a moan escapes Kiyoomi’s lips.

Hinata pauses for a moment, and Kiyoomi’s eyes widen at the implication. To his credit, Hinata doesn’t drop his hand immediately, and Kiyoomi is frozen in place as the silence grows thicker with every passing moment. He balls his free fist in an attempt to endure the growing tension in the atmosphere between the two of them.

The moment breaks as Hinata smiles a sly smile, and it’s something relatively unfamiliar to Kiyoomi, who is used to his silly shenanigans with Bokuto on the court. Instead, Hinata takes Kiyoomi’s other wrist in hand, and looks into his eyes with a hint of challenge in there. He doesn’t break eye contact as he massages the wrist by feel alone, and Kiyoomi balances his need to compete against the implied challenge and his need to kiss that smirk off Hinata’s face by a simple compromise, by opening his mouth and choking off the embarrassing noise threatening to escape.

Hinata, that tiny, perceptive bastard, fully grins at the expression on Kiyoomi’s face as he leans in to close the gap. It’s not an explosion of feelings or whatever the movies tell about a first kiss, but it’s freeing as Kiyoomi’s body rushes with endorphins, numbing his aching joints. He wraps his arms around Hinata, pulling him closer, but Hinata has other plans: instead of completing the embrace as Kiyoomi intended, Hinata balances his hands on Kiyoomi’s knees, and squeezes.

While his knees have never ached to the same degree as his wrists, Kiyoomi is still a volleyball player, and even the veterans of the sport with fully functioning connective tissue often retire with knee problems. If the wrist massage loosened his inhibitions without smashing them to pieces, then that simple squeeze feels good enough that Kiyoomi can’t care about how embarrassing the sounds that leave his mouth are.

All too soon, Hinata detaches himself from Kiyoomi, and runs his fingers underneath the shirt in front of him as he slides downwards. It almost tickles, and he flinches at Hinata's calloused hands travelling down the ridges of Kiyoomi's abs, finally reaching his waistband. Hinata looks up at him, imploring, and Kiyoomi lifts his hips just enough to allow for the movement of fabric. In one fell swoop, Hinata removes the shorts and underwear, leaving Kiyoomi bare except for the comfy t-shirt. 

If Kiyoomi had sensory overload at just Hinata massaging his wrists, it's nothing compared to the sensations overwhelming him right now. Hinata wraps his hand around Kiyoomi’s cock, and looks upwards as he wraps his lips around its girth. It's not the first time that he's thought of Hinata being a little shit, but there's something in the way he's making eye contact amidst the eagerness of his actions that makes it so Kiyoomi won't last long. 

Just when the pressure in Kiyoomi's groin reaches a boiling point, Hinata takes his free hand and massages his right wrist in time with the one stroking his cock. Kiyoomi's hand flies to Hinata's hair, and the fire and ice swirling within him halts his perception of time as his fingers curl inwards. 

The short groan that escapes Hinata sends vibrations that curl Kiyoomi's toes until they practically touch his arches, and the mix of wildly differing sensations sends him over the brink. Kiyoomi comes so hard that his vision temporarily goes black, and he's forced to remind himself how to breathe properly. When it returns, it's to see Hinata wiping at his mouth, a small pool of white left on his fingers. 

It's as if someone else is in control of his body, because Kiyoomi pulls Hinata into his lap and into a kiss. Even though every fiber of his being is insisting on a post-game and post-orgasmic nap, the bitter taste of his release helps Kiyoomi fight through the fog, and he dips his hand underneath Hinata's waistband. The close quarters would have made this awkward position uncomfortable for most, but Kiyoomi is not most people. 

Hinata is hard, and judging by the fact that there's little give in the flesh, he's been uncomfortably so for a while. He breaks off their kiss to watch as Kiyoomi languidly strokes him, and he keens as he watches the awkwardly positioned wrist do its work. Hinata's fascination with the extent of Kiyoomi's flexibility is working in his favour, and his cock twitches in Kiyoomi's grip. 

Kiyoomi leans into the visual, and twists his hand even more, and it's enough for Hinata to actually finish. The actual feeling of Hinata's cum on his bare hand is enough for him to recoil, leaving Hinata to paint both their shirts white with his release. Kiyoomi curls his lips in disgust, and wipes his hand on Hinata's shirt. 

Hinata blinks his eyes quickly in a maneuver Kiyoomi guesses is to brush off the orgasmic fatigue, removes his dirty shirt, and asks, "Feel better?" 

Kiyoomi snorts. "Tons."

The smile that Hinata returns is blinding. "I'm going for some food. You coming?" 

Kiyoomi waves him off. "I'm going to go for a nap. I'll eat in a bit?" 

After Kiyoomi strips down and climbs into his cheap, rickety bed, he realizes that his wrists feel better than they have in ages. He should ask for Hinata's help more often.


End file.
